


Little Snowdin▪︎Dying Down

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: Just a quick little (DARK) poem.It's up to you whose point of view this is~♡☆Tw: Death☆Tw: Blood
Kudos: 2





	Little Snowdin▪︎Dying Down

Your soul was white as winter snow,  
How could we have ever known.  
Emerging from an unknown past,  
Unknowing that our fate was glass.

Soft steps crunch through crimson snow,  
People scream from the terror known.  
Little village wrapped in white,  
Will you ever see the light?

Blood kept pouring in an endless flow,  
Monsters fleeing in endless droves.  
Little friend I once believed,  
How could I have been deceived.

Children's laughter filled the night,  
Filling everyone with fright.  
Dust is flying in the air,  
Snowdin's dying...no ones there.


End file.
